Vector Sentai Mirrorman
Vector Sentai Mirrorman, translated as Magnetic-Force Squadron Mirrorman, is the 44th season of Super Sentai. It joined Kamen Rider Zero-One ''on the ''Super Hero Time ''block on March 22, 2020, replacing ''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger ''. It has a theme revolving around the Theory of Magnetism and Time Travel. After ''Zero-One's ''finale, ''Kamen Rider Arzol ''will join ''Mirrorman ''in the Super Hero Time block. Beginning in August 2020, it will begin airing in South Korea as '''Power Rangers Magnet Force'. Production to be added Plot 15 years ago, a sect of time-traveling creatures arrived form nearly 1000 years into the future thus causing a cataclysmic event splitting reality in two. Realizing the error in reality, one of the people who caused the event ran away from the group and began to develop technology to repair the split, eventually creating the 5 secret warrior cyborgs who'll help him on his quest... The Mirrormen. With all 5 heroes gathered, they prepare to embark on a great quest to fix both realities and get Earth back to the way it was before this tragic occurrence, which was caused by Colarion Inc.! Characters Rangers Main article: Mirrormen Allies * Professor Kanari / Mr. X * Mr. Fujiwara * Ms. Fujiwara * Keisuke Fujiwara * Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Episode 3) * Time Red - Tatsuya Asami * Time Blue - Ayase * Time Green - Sion * Time Yellow - Domon * Time Pink - Yuri Villians Colarion Inc. President * Mr. Grayson Colarion Inc. Board of Executives * Harios * Junshodai-Ko * Diabaodon * Kalio-Farba (1-18) Others Gaisoulg (10- ) Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Mirroman) Transformation Devices/Sidearms * Vector Changer (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink & Green) * Vector Sword-Gun (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink & Green) * Delta Changer (Delta) * Delta Blade (Delta) * Supreme Vector Changer (Red) Multi-Use Devices * Magnet Stones (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green & Delta) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Vector Bazooka MK1 (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink & Green) * Ultimate Vector Bazooka (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green & Delta) Other Devices * Vector Buckle (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink & Green) * Vector Buckle Ver. X (Delta) Mecha Main article: Mecha (Mirrorman) Ace-Vector Alpha/Beta Formation (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink & Green) * Vector Jet Red * Vector Jet Blue * Vector Jet Yellow * Vector Jet Pink * Vector Jet Green Delta-Wing Gamma '''(Delta) * Delta Boy Fighter * Delta Boy Mage '''United Mirrorman Robo '(Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green & Delta) * Vector Jet Red * Vector Jet Blue * Vector Jet Yellow * Vector Jet Pink * Vector Jet Green * Delta Boy Fighter * Delta Boy Mage Episodes ''Main article: Vector Sentai Mirrorman Episodes # Ep.1: Vector Sentai, Assemble! # Ep.2: Mr. Grayson's Secret # Ep.3: A Lesson in Time Travel... Mirroman X Timeranger! # Ep.4: Search for the Assassin # Ep.5: Is Magnetism Truly Real? # Ep.6: Broken Bonds # Ep.7: The Second Formation # Ep.8: A Heated Heart # Ep.9: The Secret Bomb Strategy.... Go, Mirrorman! # Ep.10: Gaisoulg Returns! # Ep.11: For Real? The End of Colarion?! # Ep.12: A Deadly Future.... # Ep.13: Delta Vector?! A New Mirrorman! # Ep.14: Delta-Wing Gamma is Born! # Ep.15: Thunder.... Storms, Rise Up! # Ep.16: The Mysterious Sleeping Gas... # Ep.17: The Moonlit Knight! United Mirrorman Robo is Born! # Ep.18: Kalio-Farba Dies for Love..... # Ep.19: The Muderous Town Theme Songs '''Opening Themes * Crossing Field (1-18) * Again (19 - ) Ending Theme * Last Moment Notes to be added